OneShot: Grateful
by differentfromtherest
Summary: How the Weasleys, Potters and a certain Malfoy celebrated a Christmas at Hogwarts. New generation.


**Hey Everyone. Considering the Holiday times, I decided to do a Christmas one-shot about the new generation. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Holiday, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, anything or any place here mentioned. They were all created by the amazing JK Rowling.**

"ROOOOOOOSE, YOU'RE UP, DID YOU SEE YOUR GIFTS?" My twelve year-old brother, Hugo, came – no, ran- towards me when I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Calm down, Hugo, I'm barely awake"

He didn't seem to care, though. In a second, he was at the other side of the room, where my cousins –James, Albus and Lily – were opening presents.

James seemed all excited about his, a new broom. "Yes" he said "now those Slytherins won't stand a chance against me". James was in the fifth year. Needless to say, he worried a lot more about his position as Chaser in Gryffindor team than about his OWLs. But he's always been like this and yet he never failed a test.

Albus couldn't be less like his brother. He was quietly reading the big book Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had gotten him. Books are Al's biggest interest. He spends a lot of time in the library and is very smart. That's very useful when I need help in my studies, I need to say.

While I was observing my cousins, I didn't notice a big red and shiny box under the tree. However, Lily Luna did. "It's to all of us, guys". James looked at me, I looked at Albus while the younger members of the family were opening the box already. As we all had guessed, it was full of sweaters. One for each of us. Our grandma makes them every Christmas. The Weasley sweaters. Merlin, I love them.

This was Lily and Hugo's first Christmas at Hogwarts. They are already second-years, but last year, we went home during Christmas holidays. This year, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny went on a trip with Mum and Dad, so we stayed here. Not that I'm complaining, though, Christmas at Hogwarts is, indeed, amazing.

There weren't many people in the castle. Most students actually go home during holidays. After breakfast, I decided to go back to the Gryffindor's common room. The fire was burning and it was really nice to stay there. Lily and Hugo were showing each other how they did the spell they had recently learned. I must say she was doing it a lot better than him. Lily is really talented in Charms. She learns them so quickly.

Al and I started a wizard chess game. As usual, he was winning.

"I gotta say, you're really good at this, Rose." That was him, always trying to be nice.

"Not as good as you, though."

"I practice a lot. But you're very good for someone who doesn't play that much."

"Thank you, Al"

"A way better opponent than some people, that's for sure." He joked.

"What do you mean, young brother?" James heard Albus and obviously knew it was about him.

"At least she tries, James"

That was when James grabbed a cushion and threw it at Albus. I decided to go out of his way, but then he threw one at me, too.

"James Sirius Potter, you messed with the wrong person" I yelled at him, then started laughing.

"I'm not afraid of you, Rose"

"Oh really?" I threw a cushion at him as hard as I could.

"Ouch"

"Told you"

"You'll pay for that, cousin." He started running after me with a cushion.

After that, Hugo and Lily joined us and soon, the entire room was a Weasley-Potter battlefield. We were all throwing those cushions against each other and laughing. I'm just glad no other Gryffindors decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. It was great. We had been fighting for a long time when James all of a sudden dropped on the floor laughing.

"Guys, this was awesome." He said, after he finally stopped laughing. "But now how about we go to a place, let's say, colder?"

"Yes, James, let's play in the snow" Hugo, the always excited kid, agreed.

James, Albus and I casted some spells so that our mess disappeared, we all got out of the common room and went to Hogwarts garden. If possible, Hogwarts was even more beautiful in the winter. I guess I could never get used to this place. It gets more and more amazing everyday. I think this happens to everyone around here.

First, we were all building snowmen, which was one of our family holiday traditions. Back when we were little kids, before Hogwarts, we used to do it in our home garden. I must say my snowmen have always been the best of the family.

But then, Albus (I guess trying to get a revenge from earlier), threw a snowball at James. And it all started again. Before I even realized, we were all laughing, covered in snow. Two Ravenclaw girls, around my age, passed us and started giggling. I think they were into James.

I started feeling a little too cold and decided to reenter the castle, while everyone stayed there. I saw some professors and wished them Merry Christmas, but no more students. Then I decided to go to the library. It was really warm and cozy. I suddenly heard someone saying my name.

"Rose" It was my friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Well, I must admit I've always had a crush on him, too.

"Scorpius, I thought you were going home yesterday" That's what he told me, at least.

"I was" He seemed upset.

"What happened then?"

"Well, my parents decided they were going to travel, visit someone in the family, so I decided to stay here." I knew how he felt about his family. Not his parents, but most of his family. The Malfoys didn't seem exactly like the kind of family who would have a lovely Christmas reunion.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I obviously knew the answer, but the question went out of my mouth anyway.

"Well, those family meetings aren't exactly nice."

"And why are you so upset?" He should be happy his parents didn't force him to go, right?

"It's just that, for once, I'd like to spend Christmas with my parents. When I was younger, we used to go to those meetings. When I came to Hogwarts, they asked me to go and I told them I would rather stay here. But this time I had told them I wanted to spend Christmas with them. I was going home, you know? But then they left me here." Now he was even more upset.

"Scorpius, don't worry." I started trying to comfort him. "You're not alone here. I know you miss your parents and so do I, but I'm here with you. I'm your friend."

He hugged me. "Yes , you are. And you know, I'm really grateful for that. You're a great friend, you know?" He pulled me closer.

"I'll always be there for you. Don't forget that"

"I won't."

And then, all of a sudden, he stopped hugging me, looked me in the eyes, held my hand and kissed me. It was a very shy, awkward, but very good kiss. I looked at him, smiled and then kissed him back.

We stayed there for a little longer together before I decided to go back to my room.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius."

He smiled at me. "Merry Christmas, Rose."

I was walking back to the Gryffindor tower when I met James and Albus. Albus asked where I had been.

"Just reading in the library."

"Nice"

I started walking again, but James added "I bet you had some fun, then." And winked at me.


End file.
